Knight Of Argus
by Drayknight
Summary: the biography of a draeni death knight. please send me reviews so i can improve future chapters and stories
1. Chapter 1

Knight of Argus

I am Drayknight, servant of Velen, guardian of the Kurenai and Knight of the Ebon Blade. I was born before the corruption of the noble Eredar race, and grew into a pillar of my kindred.

At eighty I became a vindicator of The Hand of Argus, our main leading body. Then, at one hundred I became the youngest Exarch in our history.

My life was travelling along the path it had always travelled and should travel; it was always a constant routine of training, hunting and duelling. It carried on for near three hundred years in that manner; until Sargeras, the fallen titan entered our lives.

I stood in a screened alcove as he spoke of the power he would grant our race. Later I was among the first to support Velen in his flight from the pleasurable doom that Sargeras carried like a bladed Ravager inside a glove made from the hide of a Talbuck fawn. Power was ours already. We did not need the greater power our foolish cousins the Eredar took upon themselves at the cost of their souls.

We had the Naaru and their light. We were now the Draenei: the exiled ones. In preparation I gathered my blades and my armour along with a supply pouch of belongings and keepsakes, my water bottle and my tamed Ravager, Arguthorn and set out upon our great journey. My life and will were still my own, my soul was still pure, but I had lost so many of my possessions, such as my Elekk breeding stables and my chest of Ereas crystals that I felt defeated. I had salvaged just one of those gems. It was the only rainbow Ereas crystal that I possessed and one of only five hundred on Argus. I nearly fell into a deep depression during that first flight.

If I had not had my crystal and my Ravager I would doubtless have suffered the fate that befell others during each flight from both our brothers and the Burning Legion of Sargeras.

I was the ipso facto leader of our forces. Half a dozen vindicators and thirty Servants of the hand of Argus made up our entire force at arms. We also had eight attack Ravagers and their handlers and five Talbuck Lancers. If the servants of Sargeras had found their way aboard the rebellion would have finished with our people slaughtered like lambs, with Velen slain or carried back to Argus in chains, there only to be slain by Kil'jaeden and his demonic allies.

I might well have joined him in that march, for I knew that my commander would wish to take every ounce of his vengeance upon me that he could. I had not just fled Argus; I had done so in direct disobedience of and written and spoken order not to join Velen.

But then after twenty-five millennia of flight from our demonic pursuers, I was on board the Exodar as we left our adopted homeland, Draenor. I had commanded our forces as the Prophet's hand. It was a good rank and I always acted to ensure I deserved it. I led my kinsmen and children into the maelstrom of the battle for Shattrath, in the assault upon tempest keep and again against Kil'jaeden at the Sunwell.

Then I fell. I was engaged with the mopping up operation after the battle of the Sunwell, where I drove my long blade into Kil'jaeden, having slashed down my former commander after a frankly savage swordfight where only my comparative youth and my noble pet's sacrifice allowed me to prevail. I had been sixteen hundred years his junior in age and that extra vigour had allowed me to prevail. Even then Arguthorn lost his life to my former C.O. as he sought to protect me. His carapace trapped my foes blade, demon-cursed as it was for the second it took my blade to drive home through his chestplate and pierce his heart.

Before the fight I had poured the last of the contents of my water bottle upon that blade having used the blessed water within it for banishing a score of legion commanders and warlords during previous engagements across the surface of Draenor. I had spent a day and a night both in the homes of the Nauru and in the forges of the keep crafting both runes of light and banishing and a vial of the most holy water I could find. I drilled into the hilt of my Eredaren flax and then counter drilled a small seepage hole covered with a rune of light on a shard of my crystal.

I inserted the vial into the hole, before cutting a thread and inserting a plug, cut to fit within. The purpose of that vial was finishing off powerful demons by purifying them. The plug carried at the outer tip the remainder of my crystal carved with four runes: light, honour, purity and strength. Those were the four pillars of my life and I wished to have them in such a place as to bind my blade to those principles.

That blade was torn from my hand by a massive undead beast as my body was rent nearly in half by its huge blade. My recollections of where I went after are somewhat hazy but I remember hunting talbuck across the plains of Draenor, while co-existing peacefully with a tribe of millions of Orcs. Then I awoke from that land on a cold stone floor, in a vast circular cavern to a deep, resonating bass voice pronouncing the words "arise, Death Knight".


	2. Chapter 2

I frantically sought a mental freedom but could not without greater reason to give me the strength to do so free my mind of the will of Arthas and the Lich King.

I rode unsteadily and moved towards a massive human.

I did as he bid me fetching a blade from one of the racks that lined the walls of that room. He enchanted it then bade me to etch one of the two runes he showed me upon the blade of that weapon. I did so.

I was then bidden to strike down one of the many failed death knights who were imprisoned in a pit in the centre of the room using my new blade. I fought and slew one of them with my blade glowing with frost. He was totally innocent but I was unable to control my actions because of the insidious control Arthas and his minions had over my mind and soul.

The power of Arthas drove me to fight and kill members of the Argent Crusade in a town called New Avalon, which was being held in defiance of the scourge.

I drove into the surrounding farmland, slaying the peasants and warriors alike. I stole a horse, entering the realm of shadows, to claim it as my deathchargher. I slashed down fleeing citizens, revelling in the flash of my new blade and the spray of blood. I felt alive, alive in the spirits of battle.

Carrying a sheaf of Saronite arrows back to the ground camp, I received orders to transform argent miners into ghouls, and then I rode onto a ship, through rows of impenetrable defences by hiding inside a mine cart.

I used one of the ships cannon to scythe through upwards of a hundred argent crusade soldiers dawn up to defend their ships. I returned to base camp and received new orders.

Orders which led to me smashing through the town's defences, massacring many of the townsfolk and slaying many of the soldiers assigned to defend the town. I also cut my way into the council chambers where I hacked down the mayor and the councilmen.

After rendezvousing with an infiltration cell in a tavern to the south of the town I slew the local commander of the Argent Crusade in a semi-frontal assault upon his fortress. I also freed a fellow Death Knight, Koltra Darkweaver from tortures in the cellar of the fortress, slaying another high ranking member of the Argent Crusade in the process. I was badly wounded in the escape but the powers of the Lich king combined with my own natural determination drove me on, making it back to the tavern where I drew my blade once more, smashing aside a group of argent soldiers who had challenged me.

I was sent to the local church by those within the tavern. I was then sent by that commander to slay a fellow Draenei, Valok the Righteous. He had been a good friend to me, one of my tutors on Argus and one of my main confidantes during our twenty-five millennia of flight. We talked. He recognized me and asked me to fight to regain myself. I nearly did. Then Knight Commander Plaguefist yelled for me to finish and come out, shattering my concentration. My old friend asked me to strike quickly and end his suffering. My blade spilt his magnanimous, kind and warm heart in two. I then emptied a bucket of lamp oil over him, dragged him outside and cremated him, to prevent him being reincarnated as a Death Knight or a ghoul.

At that moment my mental chains cracked, not enough to be noticeable, but crack they did.

I also had a new possession. He had handed me his signet ring, which contained a fragment of my rainbow Ereas crystal. He had bound his soul into that crystal. I carry that ring still for it contains his consciousness. His body is slain but he lives on in that small signet ring. It is a small mercy but he still exists, within a tower upon Argus, reading the works of our race. I visit him sometimes. Usually when I am in a safe place and alone I will push my consciousness into the ring, and seek him out in his memory of the grand library on Argus. All of the books in there are as they were. His memory was always amazing but for the same spelling mistakes to crop up in those books is still mindboggling.

I then returned to the ebon hold, but not before ambushing a courier, stealing his possessions, and impersonating him in front of the high general herself. I then delivered her return package to Highlord Morgraine.

After that I reported to Lich king in Death's breach. I received a horn that calls down a Frostbrood Vanquisher; I mounted it and rode it into action against the combined forces of the scarlet crusade. I, with the able assistance of the Frostbrood Vanquisher wiped out more than one hundred and fifty crusaders along with ten ballistae.

I received my helmet, the final piece of my Death Knights' suit. I was then sent to attack lights hope chapel. I hacked down two of the crusaders guarding it before engaging a huge Tauren. I duelled with him until Highlord Morgraine abruptly called a halt and announced our surrender. I watched, as I had with Sargeras all those millenniabefore the lich king was driven from the consecrated grounds of lights hope chapel. He returned to Northrend and I met up with the Highlord again. He gifted me a Greatsword of the Ebon Blade, and announced the formation of the order of the knights of the Ebon blade. I was now a knight of the Ebon Blade, as opposed to a death knight.


End file.
